Decorative lamp shades are used in interior decorating to update the style of lamps to match the desired decor. Lampshades are attached to the lamp by way of a lamp harp, a metal wire that typically attaches below the light bulb socket. Lamp shades typically have a wire at the top and bottom that provides structure and are supported at the top wire by the finial base of the lamp harp. Lamp shades may be made from a wide range of materials including glass, fabric, or fabric with a polystyrene base material.
To update a room's decor, typically lamp shades are replaced with shades with a different color, fabric, and/or pattern to match the new decor or seasonal change. Because lamp shades are bulky and have a rigid structure they are difficult to ship and store.